Paint It Black
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: When he gets dragged to a rock concert by his cousin, Kaname doesn't know what to expect...yet 'Blood for the Sinners' is not just a typical rock band, especially a certain hunter who turns out to be their lead singer. K/Z, T/S, R/I, Kain/A
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, I had hoped to post this on Wednesday but things came up…btw the title is based on this new version of the Rolling Stones song "Paint it Black" I found by Inkubus Sukkubus. All songs, which bands actually wrote them, and their full lyrics are in the next chapter.**_

"Alright I have waited long enough! Senri Shiki, where are you taking me?" the pureblood demanded.

Today had been one weird day for Kaname. It had started off pretty nicely, he woke up in Zero's arms and they had a lovely breakfast together. But by noon Zero had been called away on another mission for the Hunter Association and Kaname was left on his own.

Next thing he knew his cousin had convinced him into changing into a leather jacket and ripped jeans, and being blindfolded. Not one to enjoy not being in control of his surroundings, the pureblood was more than a little uncomfortable with his current situation.

The smaller brunette let out a rare laugh. "Don't stress out so much! We're here." he said as he removed from around the elder's eyes.

"So where are we?" Kaname skeptically asked as he looked around.

"We, like many of our friends," Shiki explained, pointing out the familiar faces of Yuki, Aido, Yori, HeadMaster Cross, and even Yagari in the crowd, "are here to see the first and final performance of 'Blood for the Sinners'."

Kaname's brow creased slightly at the name mentioned, "Who are 'Blood for the Sinners'?"

"The band that's playing tonight, duh."

"How was I supposed to know?" the pureblood retorted, "Too bad Zero had to go to work, he loves concerts."

"I'm sure he would have liked to be with us." Shiki began before the lights dimmed, "Oh it's starting!"

The audience went silent as the sound of a guitar echoed throughout the room. Up on the stage there was only a portion of the lights on, under the part where the guitarist stood.

His head was facing down, his mused blond locks falling into his eyes as he opened the song with a fast yet steady beat. He was on the taller side, a black button-down undone enough to flash his creamy neck, stomach, and a shining silver navel ring. Torn red dress pants were tucked into black thigh high converse sneakers that hugged the player's legs.

Kaname stared at the guitarist in confusion; he just looked so familiar. That halo of golden hair, those emerald eyes…wait emerald eyes? Leaning forward, Kaname's wine colored eyes widened as he finally realized that he was looking at none other than Takuma Ichijo! The pureblood was deeply surprised to see his childhood friend dressed up so that even his emerald eyes were lined in an edgy black.

The sound of drums broke Kaname out of his daze, the other side of the stage lighting up to reveal another band member. A light sheen of sweat covered his bare chest as his muscular arms pounded away on the drums. Everything about him seemed to radiate a toughness, from his combat boots to the dragon tattoo that wrapped around most of his upper left arm. His red hair was wild as usual and a wicked smirk was planted on his pierced lip. It didn't take the pureblood long to figure out that this was actually Akatski Kain.

By now Kaname was practically bouncing in his seat to see who else would come out.

"_Don't stand around…_" a voice crooned, "_So far, it's empty_"

The last of the light slowly went on to show the final band member, 'Blood for the Sinners' lead singer, bit by bit.

"_Just pull close these witnesses_" a hand grabbed the mic stand, a pair of handcuffs gleaming around its wrist, "_That follow so trusting, there they go_."

Dark blood splattered jeans clung to the singer like a second skin while his upper body was only covered by a sexy black mesh top.

A glimpse of silver caught Kaname's eyes. Maybe it's an earring, he thought,…or a lock of hair! The pureblood's jaw dropped as the face of his long time lover, Zero Kiryu's face was finally shown.

"_By the way, we last because we're colorful. And as for fools, just play the opposite. Cause quietly, you're overrated anyhow. And currently, you've spread yourself so thin."_

Kaname was still in his seat as he watched the performance in amazement. The silverette's eyes seemed to look only at him as he sang with a sly grin on his full lips.

"_Climb up you pedestal, to hang yourself from it. 'A cold day in hell's' the phrase, I used when I never ever meant to change._"

As the song progressed, both Takuma and Kain began to sing back up; their voices blending with Zero's beautifully.

"_His straight jacket fashion. Can't believe he could, but I'd crawl a mile to say that he should._"

Caught up in his lover's voice, Kaname barely noticed when the song ended until Zero began to speak.

"Hello Cross Academy! How you feeling tonight?"

The crowd exploded in cheers.

"Awesome! You ready to 'Hit the Floor'?" the hunter paused as the crowd cheered again, "Alright, hit it guys!"

The music was dark, sensual, alluring, and dangerous almost…just like Zero.

"_I creep up from behind, touch your neck move down to your spine._" Kaname shivered at the suggestive tone in his lover's tone, "_You take a look and breathe so sharp. It's just a matter of time."_

Kaname closed his eyes for a moment, imagining a darkened bedroom. He lay chained to the headboard as his silver haired lover roughly thrust into him again and again and again…

"You ready to take over, Takuma?" the pureblood's eyes shot open to see his best friend take center stage with an acoustic guitar in hand.

"Thanks, Zero." the blonde smiled before taking a seat on a wooden stool, "The next song was written when I couldn't sleep one night and I saw my love in peaceful slumber next to me. It's about how despite all the obstacles, we're still together. Hope you like it, Senri."

His emerald eyes shone tenderly shone as he gently strum his guitar and sang, "_Watching you_ _sleep for so long, knowing that I can't turn the rain into sun any more. I've given you all that I have. Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand. Afraid you might wake to see the monster that had to leave."_

The pureblood eyes were watering as he turned to see his cousin full out bawling. Not that Kaname blamed him, it was such a touching song and Takuma sang it so beautifully.

"_'Cause you see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you on. You are everything to me, this is_ _why I have to leave, so sleep well my angel_."

"_Under the ash and the lies, something beautiful once here now dies. And the tears burn my eyes as you_ _sit there, all alone. I just want to come home….."_

Slowly Takuma strummed his guitar strings until he gradually stopped. The crowd clapped and whistled as Takuma took a bow and the rest of the band joined him on stage.

"Thanks, everybody!" the blonde smiled as he wiped his eyes, "Don't worry this show is far from over..Zero you want to take it from here?"

Zero gave the noble a warm hug before turning back to the crowd. "Do you guys want another sweet song?" he smiled at the audience's cheers, "Well too bad, because right now we're going to rock out like Adam Gontier!"

As if on cue, both Takuma and Kain began to play.

"_Took me down to the river, so I could drown, drown, drown_." Zero sang, "_Looking up through_ _the water, I kept sinking down, down, down_."

Kaname could tell the silverette was enjoying himself his lilac eyes closed as if he was picturing himself next to his idol. Those gem like eyes remained closed for most of the song, their owner in a state of rock n' roll bliss.

The song ended and Takuma stepped up to the mic, "Glad to see you guys are having fun out there. For our next number we are going to bring out a friend of ours, Rima Toya. Believe me, once this girl starts singing you won't want her to stop."

The stage dimmed until only the blonde was under the lights. He stood center stage, alone, and sang, "_When they met she was fifteen; like a black rose blooming wild. And she already knew she_ _was gonna die_."

"_What's tomorrow without you?_" a female voice came from offstage, "_Is this our last goodbye?_"

Fog began to fill the bottom of the stage, rising high enough to cover most of Takuma's sneaker clad legs. As he continued into the next verse, a figure emerged from backstage.

"_She got weaker every day, as the autumn leaves flew by. Until one day, she told him, 'This is_ _when I die'_."

The figure slowly came into the light, a halo of red locks shining as Rima stepped forwards. Her hair cascaded down to her bare shoulders in layers, its color lovely against the off-the-shoulder black dress she wore. The dress's jagged hem swayed around her legs as she came to stand behind Takuma.

"_"What was summer like for you?" she asked him with a smile."What's tomorrow without you?" he silently replied."_

The redhead wrapped her arms around the Takuma, the two of them gazing at each other with a longing…a sadness. They sang as if this song would be the last time they would ever see each other again, as if the song was truly about them.

"_But the sorrow went too deep; the mountain fell too steep. And the wounds would never heal. 'Cause_ _the pain of the loss was more than he could feel_."

The blonde turned his back on Rima as she slowly walked backwards, as if pulled by some invisible force. "_What's tomorrow without you? Is this our last goodbye?"_was the last thing she sang. The audience was stunned as Rima seemed to disappear before their very eyes. Even as the full stage was illuminated once more, the petite redhead was nowhere to be found.

Back on stage, Zero was saying "A big thank-you to our special guest! Now before our final song, we would like to thank all of you for your support. Without you there would not be a 'Blood for the Sinners' today. Well, we were going to play 'Breakdown" for our final number but then a package arrived backstage, so this one is for you sis!"

The crowd burst out laughing when the silverette took a lacy red bra from his pocket and fastened it on top of his mesh shirt. With a quick flip of his shining locks, he signaled for Takuma and Kain to start playing.

"_My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard, and they're like it's better than yours. Damn_ _right it's better than yours_." Zero sang as he sensually swayed his hips, "_I can teach you, but I have to_ _charge_!"

Kaname stared at his lover; the pureblood feeling his body grow hot with arousal. Sure behind closed doors, he knew Zero was a lustful creature but never could he imagine the hunter acting like this out in the open.

Yet the silverette's show was far from being done as he flitted over to where the blonde guitarist played. "_I know you want it, the thing that makes me, what the guys go crazy for_." he slid behind Takuma, flirting and teasing him as he unbuttoned the blonde's shirt, "_They lose their minds, the way I wind, I think it's time._"

"_La la-la la la, warm it up. La la-la la la, the boys are waiting_."

Zero winked, before tossing the black button-down into the audience where a tall brunette Night Class girl caught it with glee. There was no telling what Zero would do next as he danced, swayed, and shook through the rest of the song.

-After The Show-

"So when you said that you were training for missions, you were really practicing for this? Why didn't you tell me?" the pureblood demanded.

"Because that would have ruined the surprise!" Zero laughed as he scooped his lover into his arms, "Come on dear, let's have our own little after party!"

_**Hope you liked my song selection!**_


	2. lyrics and info for the songs used

**Straight Jacket Fashion**  
**By Chevelle**

Don't stand around  
So far, it's empty  
Just pull close these witnesses  
That follow, so trusting  
There they go

By the way  
We last because we're colorful  
And as for fools, just play the opposite

Cause quietly, you're overrated anyhow  
And currently, you've spread yourself so thin

Climb up your pedestal  
To hang yourself from it  
"A cold day in hell's" the phrase  
I used when I never ever meant to change  
Scab

By the way  
We last because we're colorful  
And as for fools, just play the opposite

Cause quietly, you're overrated anyhow  
And currently, you've spread yourself so thin  
Spread yourself so thin

His straight jacket fashion  
Can't believe he could  
But I'd crawl a mile  
To say that he should  
This straight jacket fashion  
I can't believe he could  
Starve ourselves just to say  
You know that you should

By the way  
We last because we're colorful  
And as for fools, just play the opposite

Quietly, you're overrated anyhow  
Currently, you've spread yourself so thin

Quietly, you're overrated anyhow  
And currently, you've spread yourself so thin  
Spread yourself so thin  
Spread yourself so thin  
Spread yourself so thin

**Hit The Floor**

**By Bullet For My Valentine**

I see you walking home alone  
Your face is alive and bright.  
But you can't see how weak you are  
'cause I could end it tonight.

It's the feeling you get when you think  
that someone behind is watching you.  
Well I can tell you now that someone is me  
And I'm about to make it right.

Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor!  
Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor!

I creep up from behind, touch your neck  
move down to your spine.  
You take a look and breathe so sharp  
It's just a matter of time.

Don't scream, I ask of you  
but then you let one out so now it's time to go.  
I come down on you like a ton of bricks  
it's all over so now it's time to go.

Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor  
Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor  
(Hit the floor!)

ohhh-oh-oh-ohh-oh-oh-oh  
ohhh-oh-oh-ohh-oh-oh-oh  
ohhh-oh-oh-ohh-oh-oh-oh  
ohhh-oh-oh-ohh-oh-oh-oh

Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor  
Why do you take it all?  
Why do I beg for more?  
I never thought that this is how I'd (hit the floor!)

**Sleep Well, My Angel**

**By We are the Fallen**

Watching you sleep for so long,  
Knowing that I can't turn the rain into sun any more  
I've given you all that I have,  
Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand.

Afraid you might wake to see  
The monster that had to leave

'Cause you see the shelter as the storm  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,  
So sleep well my angel.

Under the ash and the lies,  
Something beautiful once here now dies,  
And the tears burn my eyes,  
As you sit there, all alone.  
I just want to come home,

But you see the shelter as the storm,  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,  
So sleep well my angel.  
Sleep well, my angel.

I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry

You see the shelter as the storm,  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
You are everything to me, this is why

You see the shelter as the storm,  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave  
So sleep well, my angel.

Sleep well, my angel.

**Goin' Down**

**By Three Days Grace**

Took me down to the river  
So I could drown, drown, drown  
Looking up through the water  
I kept sinking down, down, down

I feel like I'm dying  
I've got one foot in the ground  
Never knew what love was  
Until you came around

You're going down  
You're going down, down  
You walk all over me  
You never thought I'd be  
The one who's laughing now  
Now that you're going down

Take it down to the basement  
You look around, 'round, 'round  
And we sit there in silence  
I watch you go down, down, down

I feel like I'm flying  
I've got my head in the clouds  
Never thought I was crazy  
Until you came around

You're going down  
You're going down, down  
You walk all over me  
You never thought I'd be  
The one who's laughing now  
Now that you're going down

You're going down, down  
You walk all over me  
You never thought I'd be  
The one who's laughing now  
Now that you're going down

Took me down to the river  
So I could drown, drown, drown

You're going down  
You're going down, down  
You walk all over me  
You never thought I'd be  
The one who's laughing now  
Now that you're going down  
(Down, down, down)

You're going down, down  
(Down)  
You walk all over me  
You never thought I'd be  
The one who's laughing now  
Now that you're going down

**Love You To Death**

**By Kamelot**

When they met she was fifteen

Like a black rose blooming wild

And she already knew she was gonna die

_"What's tomorrow without you?_

_Is this our last goodbye"_

She got weaker every day

As the autumn leaves flew by

Until one day, she told him,

"This is when I die"

_"What was summer like for you?"_

_She asked him with a smile_

_"What's tomorrow without you?"_

_He silently replied_

She said,

"I will always be with you

I'm the anchor of your sorrow

There's no end to what I'll do

'Cause I love you, I love you to death"

But the sorrow went too deep

The mountain fell too steep

And the wounds would never heal

'Cause the pain of the loss

was more than he could feel

He said,

"I will always be with you

By the anchor of my sorrow

All I know, or ever knew,

Is I love you, I love you to death"

_"What's tomorrow without you?_

_Is this our last goodbye?"_

"I will always be with you

I'm the anchor of your sorrow

There's no end to what I'll do

'Cause I love you'"

**Milkshake**

**By Goodnight Nurse**

My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard,

and they're like,

it's better than yours,

damn right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

but I have to charge!

My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard,

and they're like,

it's better than yours,

damn right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

but I have to charge!

I know you want it,

the thing that makes me,

what the guys go crazy for,

they lose their minds,

the way I wind,

I think it's time

lala-lalala,

warm it up,

lala-lalala,

the boys are waiting,

lala-lalala

warm it up,

lala-lalala,

the boys are waiting,

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,

and they're like,

it's better than yours,

damn right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

but I have to charge!(2)

lala-lalala,

warm it up,

lala-lalala,

the boys are waiting,

lala-lalala

warm it up,

lala-lalala,

the boys are waiting,

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,

and they're like,

it's better than yours,

damn right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

but I have to charge!(2)

and once you get involved,

everyone will look this way so

you must maintain your charm,

same time maintain your halo,

just get the perfect blend,

plus what you have within,

then next his eyes are squint,

then he's picked up your scent,

lala-lalala,

warm it up,

lala-lalala,

the boys are waiting,

lala-lalala

warm it up,

lala-lalala,

the boys are waiting,

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,

and they're like,

it's better than yours,

damn right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

but I have to charge!(2)


End file.
